Trail and Error
by Dark Chocolat
Summary: What if Max and the Flock hadn't been the only ones at the school when Jeb 'saved' then? And what if they had left her behind? Now twelve years later, Willow is back in the picture. And none are to pleased about it.
1. 1: Twelve Years Gone

Twelve Years Gone

**Flashback**

_"Jeb, please!" I squealed. "You _have _to take us out of here!" I looked up at him from the chair I was strapped to. "All of us! Max, and Fang, and Iggy, and Nudge, and Gazzy, and Angel!" He just looked down at me sadly._

_"And how do you suggest I do that?" he asked. Jeb was the only nice-ish white-coat here. He seemed to generally care about our well-being, and didn't call us 'things'. Glancing at the security camera's a beckoned to him with my finger. He leaned down in front of me, and I explained my plan._

**End Flashback**

I sat in my bed remembering the old days. Those day's in the School where they put us through hell every day. Smiling I remembered my freinds, and planning to escape with them. Then the smile slipped off my face. Oh yah. They'd left me behind. Or rather _she_ had. Max.

**Flashback**

_The cage door was flug shut in my face._

_"Next time you should co-operate," came an icy voice from the other side. "Otherwise we might have to activate your expiation date." I raised an eyebrow. Expiration date? Before I could ask, the white-coat was out of the room and in the hallway. I lowered myself onto my elbows and looked around. A slight movement from the other doorway caught my eye. It was Jeb and the rest of my Flock. They were all out of their cages and whispering quietly. They were to far away to hear with me, without yelling, and I didn't want any whitecoats to come running. I settled for waving my hand. Jeb looked up. _

_"Are you _sure _there's no-one else you want to bring?!" I saw his lips form the words. Jeesh. It sucked having soundproof rooms. Max looked up at me and I met her large chocolate brown eyes confidently. Of course she'd take _me_. I was part of the Flock. This whole escaping thing had been my idea! We were best freinds. Partners. I watched her eyes, and suddenly, as surely as if i was tied to the tracks and a train was coming, my hopes and dreams were crushed. She turned and walked through the door, slowly shaking her head. _

**End Flashback. **


	2. 2: Old Friends, New Enemies

Old Friends, New Enemies

The pidgeons were flocking, the sun was shining, the city streets were filled with people, and Fang was being emo again. I sighed. What was with all the sulkiness anyway? It was a beautiful day, and there he was scowling.

_Fang. _I whispered in his mind. _What's wrong? _He looked at me.

"Max." he said simply. Fang was ever the man of few words. If he even spoke at all.

"What about her?" I asked looking up. Max's mind was blocked, so I couldn't get anything from her. He looked around, thinking before he answered. I listened in, but waited for him to answer.

"Jeb took us out of the School twelve years ago. Somethings bothering her about that." I raised an eyebrow. Jeesh. These days Fang was getting eally talkitive. I smiled. Bet it was because of Max. Suddenly Max stopped and spun around.

"Into that alley," she whispered to us. We followed instantly. She brought us to the back, and motioned us behind her. "Everyone stay quiet, and prepare to fight," Max ordered. Someone laughed from above us, and landed with a _thud_ on the ground in front of us.

"You know that won't work Maximum."

"Why are you here?!" Max hissed. The girl shook her head.

"Because you left me behind Max. And that isn't something I'm too happy about."

**Ciffhanger! I know short, eh. But I felt like it, so there! *sticks out tounge***


	3. 3: A Trip Down Memory Lane

A Trip Down Memory Lane

Angel gasped beside me.

_You __**left**__ her at the __**School**__!? _she thought at me. I nodded.

"Look, Willow! I'm sorry alright! I didn't mean to!" My voice rose a couple octaves, and I was starting to hyperventilate "I didn't even realize you were there! I....I..don't..I..!" I stopped. Jeez. I the un-emotional Maximum Ride, was in the middle of a panic attack. **(AN: I had one last night. Scaaaaary thing that. T.T) **Fang's arms were suddenly around me, comforting me wordlessly. I looked up at him, my eyes tearing up. I spun around, put my head on his shoulder and stated to bawl. I could feel eyes boring into me, and warm hands patting me that weren't Fang's.

"Thank you," I whispered, to whom I assumed were Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Looking up I realized that was who it was. Iggy was staring at where the girl was. I took a few breaths and stared up at her. WIllow stared pityingly down at me. She shook her head.

"Really Max. Do you really believe that? Hows about we take a look at what really happened from your point of veiw." Angel gasped, and looked away from me to Willow.

"You can....," Angel whispered. Willow smiled at her.

"Yes. I can read your memories."

(Willow POV)

Here she was right in front of me. I finally had the chance to prove to the entire Flock, just how much of what they believed about her was oh, so wrong. She wasn't the kind, loving leader, who got them out of there. I was. I had taken care of them when they were babies, and helped Iggy get through being blind. I'd broken through Fang's shell, gotten Nudge to stop talking every once in a while and, dealt with Gazzy. I'd taught them to fight, to fly, to be themselves. I'd even helped them pick their names. But thanks to this selfish, arrogant, little girl called Maximum, I had that all taken away. She had told me numerous times, that she was meant to be leader. And when that opportunity arose, she took it, never even looking back. I sighed.

"So you want to see the memories, of what really happened at the School?" I asked. Everyone exept Max nodded. I smiled, "Your wish is my command." I concentrated, and showed them one of mine first.

**Flashback**

_"Wiwwow, I's ungry," a tiny two year old Gazzy said, tugging on my sleeve. _

_"There's no food here, kiddo." I said, looking around the cage, I shared with Angel , who I was holding, and Gazzy, the babies of the crew. _

_"It should be here soon. I hope it's something good! I like food, but I don't like it here. I hate those whitecoats. Are we escaping soon Willow? Cause that would be-" Nudge stopped talking after I'd shoved my hand through the bars, and clamped a hand over her mouth. _

_"Oh, thank god!" exclaimed Fang from in front of me. "I can't take another minute of her!"_

_"Shush, Nudge," I laughed. Then my voice dropped to a whisper.. "I'll get us out of here. I promise." Just then the door was opened, and I turned towards it. A white coat was carying a passed-out Iggy into the room. Instead of opening Iggy's cage, he came over and shoved him into my already crowded one. That couldn't be good. They only gave them to me, when they had to be taken care of. Or were deemed worthless. _

_"What happened?" I called after the whitecoat. He scoffed._

_"Why should I tell you, experiment." he hissed the last word, like it was an insult. _

_"Because, obviously I want to know. Plus how am I supposed to help him, if I don't know what's wrong." I looked up at him. He sighed._

_"A failed sight improvement operation. This little experiment is blind." And with that he walked out the door. _

_"Blind.....," I whispered to no-one in particular. Iggy was blind. _

_"Huh?" he whispered groggily, beside me, waking up. "I could swear my eyes are open." He reached up and felt his face. "But it's so dark.... Willow what's going on!?" I reached over and pulled him into a hug. _

_"Iggy. You're...you're."_

_"Just spit it out already!" he practically screamed. So I told him._

_"Blind, Iggy. You're blind." Then I held him tighter as he started to cry._

**End Flashback**

Everyone stared at me shocked.

"That is so cool...." Nudge whispered. I smiled softly at her.

"Would you like to see one of Max's?" I asked. Everyone except Max nodded their head eagerly. I looked through her head for the memory I needed. Ahha, there it was.

**Flashback**

**.**

_I glared at Willow as she was dragged out of the room by a "whitecoat". I smirked at the stupid name she had come up with_. _What an idiot. She also called those awesome wolf-men thingies, "Erasers". And she thought they were bad! Imbecile. Just them Jeb walked into the room._

_"Everyone awake? Good. I'm getting you out of this place. Wait," he stopped and looked around. "Where's Willow?" I growled. How typical. Ask about the special little Willow first. _

_"How should I know." I said, looking up at him. He sighed. _

_"She was taken by the whitecoats," piped up Nudge. _

_"Then we'll wait." God. I really hoped they didn't. _

_"We should probably get ready, so as soon as they throw Willow back in here, we can leave." Fang said. Jeb nodded and started unlocking our cages. I climbed out, and followed him to the end of the room._

_"Well that's everyone!" I said cheerily. Just then the door opened and Willow was flung into her cage. She noticed us and started waving. Jeb looked at her._

_"Are you _sure _there's no-one else you want to bring?!" he asked. I turned, shaking my head. Grabbing Jeb's arm I pulled him out of there, and locked the door.  
"Absolutley positive." And with that I towed Jeb away from the School, never giving him, or anyone else, a chance to go back. And with that, I was rid of her. It was certainly time._

**End Flashback**

**Now, REVIEW! It's simple. Just press the little green button. You know you want to.**


	4. 4: Just Listen

**Here be their ages. Yep Willow is younger.**

**Max, Fang Iggy- 19**

**Willow- 18**

**Nudge- 16**

**Gazzy- 13**

**Angel- 11**

Just Listen

The ground at my feet suddenly became very interesting.

"Max!" shrieked Nudge, "How could you." I smirked.

"It's not like she didn't deserve it." Nudge scowled.

"What did Willow do to make you so mad?!" I laughed. Perfect little Willow. There were plenty of things about her that pissed me off.

"That's not Max," said Fang, sounding completely sure of himself.

"But it is Fang. That's Max. The _real_ Max," Angel whispered, "And as much as I love her, I can't stay with her. She really doesn't care Fang. She never did." Angel laughed grimly.

"No," Fang slid to the ground, his head in his hands, "No."

"I'm sorry," murmured Willow, placing her hand on his shoulder, "I know you don't want to hear this, especially from me, but it _will_ get better. I promise."

"What do you know!" screamed Iggy, "It's not like you've been living with us for the past twelve years! Do you even know what we've been through? Huh?" Willow winced and nodded.

"I can read your memories remember. And hate to tell you Iggy, but you had five bird kids and Total to help you fight and survive. Me? I had just myself. Try fighting off 300 Erasers by yourself. It ain't easy." The Flock seemed shocked. Iggy's jaw dropped.

"I never thought of it that way," he whispered, "Sorry." Willow shrugged and started to talk.

"I'm shrugging Iggy. Anyway, it's no big deal. After all I haven't been caught by them yet," she sighed, "_Yet_ being the key word in that sentence."

"Um, Max? Willow? I don't know who to ask, but can we go get something to eat? I'm hungry," said Angel from next to Fang. I huffed and turned away.

"I really couldn't care less." Willow glared in my direction. I just glared back.

"Come on. Food." She waved to the left, and started walking. Fang got up from the ground slowly and followed, ushering everyone else along. I stared at my feet. I hated Willow and would sell my soul to the white coats to get rid of her. But I _was_ hungry. Maybe I should go with them. Nah. I'd rather di-

"Max?" Willow's voice stopped my stream of thought, "You coming?" I scowled and snorted.

"Fine." I trudged afterwards keeping a few meters away, so it didn't look like we were together. I smiled darkly. Mabye know It was time to put my plan into action.

**Ah! My eyes! Dey burn! This is horrible. I'm ashamed. Review anyway though. :)**


End file.
